Délivre moi
by AbbyGibbs
Summary: Morgan est réveillé en pleine nuit par un coup de téléphone qui va bouleverser sa vie entière.
1. Chapter 1

Criminal Minds

Titre « Délivre-moi»

Auteur : AbbyGibbs

_Disclaimers : ya da, ya da, ya da, rien ne m'appartient, et non je ne sais pas ce que vous en pensez mais je trouve que cela devient une habitude que rien ne m'appartient jamais. Enfin bref : Esprits criminels n'est pas à moi quoi._

Genre : Drame, Romance, angoisse.

Couple : Morgan/Garcia

Classification : T (comme toujours pour avoir une planche de salut)

Spoiler : aucun.

Résumé : Morgan est réveillé en pleine nuit par un coup de téléphone qui va bouleverser sa vie entière.

Note de l'auteur : je sais que je suis une bleue comme on dirait pour la série, mais j'avais envie d'essayer d'écrire sur la série. J'adore Morgan et Garcia, ils sont trop mignon, leur petit jeu verbale me fait penser à deux autres personnages, j'adore trop. Les autres personnages sont aussi géniaux mais il n'y a pas photo, je préfère Garcia et Morgan.

La traduction de la chanson « Heroes »

Feedbacks : et ben, je les adore – qui ne les aimerait pas ? Mais s'il vous plaît seulement si vous respectez mon travail parce que cela demande beaucoup de temps et d'énergie pour arriver à écrire une histoire. J'aime écrire et je ne permettrai plus jamais personne de m'en décourager plus jamais. Je n'ai aucun problème avec les lecteurs qui décident de ne pas aimer mais j'en ai avec ceux qui écrivent des mails irrespectueux tout simplement parce que la fin de va pas dans le sens dans lequel ils l'auraient souhaité. Si vous voulez me dire ce que j'aurais pu écrire mieux dans l'histoire, vous être toujours bienvenu pour me le faire savoir. Mais si tout ce qui vous intéresse c'est de vociférer garder le pour vous, d'accord ? Merci.

1

Cronin à dit : _« L'enfer c'est d'avoir perdu l'espoir. »_

La journée avait été longue comme souvent lorsque l'on travail au FBI. Les assassins et les fous ne dorment jamais. Derek avait parfois la sensation qu'au plus les années avançaient au plus les crimes devenaient violents et ou plus il en était commit.

Il avait cependant arrêté il y a bien longtemps de se poser des questions car comme l'avait dit Rossi un jour : _Notre but est de trouver le mal et de l'arrêter… _

Le mal existe depuis que le monde est monde tout comme le bien c'est ce qui permet qu'il soit équilibré quoi que ces derniers temps on avait l'impression que lorsque l'on travaillait au Bureau fédéral d'investigation il y avait un déséquilibre net dans la balance, le mal gagnait du terrain.

Tout ce qu'il pouvait faire c'était le combattre croire qu'un jour cela diminuerait. Ce jour là, n'était cependant pas encore arrivé. Il soupira, ce n'était encore l'heure pour lui de dormir trop d'adrénaline coulait encore dans ses vaines. Derek Morgan se débarrassa de ses chaussures et de son T-shirt.

Il faisait vraiment chaut ! une vague de chaleur c'était abattue sur Washington, D.C., depuis deux semaines, le thermomètre dépassait facilement le 35°C et d'après ce que prévoyait la météo ce n'était mais de changer dans les prochains jours.

Il prit la décision d'aller se rafraichir sous la douche, une douche bien froide lui ferait le plus grand bien se dit-il.

Morgan défit la ceinture de son jeans noir qui lui moulait les fesses à la perfection. Défaisant son bouton il laissa ensuite le pantalon glisser le long de ses jambes avant de faire un pas en arrière pour en sortir.

Derek se dirigeait vers sa salle de bain et ouvrit les deux robinets d'eau chaude et froide, il faisait peut-être plus de 35°C dehors il valait mieux tout de même d'abord ne pas se mettre immédiatement dans l'eau froide. Laissant l'eau couler, il ressortit de la salle de bain pour aller prendre une bouteille d'eau minérale dans le réfrigérateur tout en jetant un coup d'œil à sa montre. Il était plus de minuit et la température extérieure n'avait pas baisée de beaucoup quand à l'air conditionné quand en ait ou pas ça ne faisait pas vraiment une énorme différence.

Cette chaleur était vraiment étouffante. Derek Morgan bû une gorgée d'eau tout en retournant dans la salle de bain. Ses chaussettes se retrouvèrent bien vite en compagnie de son boxer sur le sol.

Quelques instants plus tard, il se tenait sous le pommeau de douche du quel coulait les goutes que ruisselaient joyeusement sur son dos, sa main gauche était appuya contre la paroi qui lui faisait face, alors que son autre main se balançait doucement, nonchalamment le long de son corps. Morgan ferma les yeux et respira profondément.

_« Derek ? c'est Reid, si tu reçois ce message viens immédiatement à Bethesda, on a tiré sur Pénélope. » Derek Morgan avait eu l'impression au moment même où il avait entendu ce message que son monde s'était écrouler. Quelqu'un avait tiré sur sa princesse. _

_Il était arrivé à l'hôpital vingt minutes plus tard, et la voir dans ce lit attaché à tous ces fils lui avait brisé le cœur. Un sentiment d'impuissance l'avait envahi. Si elle avait accepter de sortir avec lui rien de tout cela ne serait arrivé. Cependant ce n'était pas à Garcia qu'il en voulait mais à lui-même, encore aujourd'hui. _

_Il n'arrivait à pas à bloquer la penser qu'il était responsable du fait qu'on lui avait tiré dessus. Et sa mémoire refusait catégoriquement d'oublié une stupide conversation téléphonique :_

_Ils étaient tous les deux en train de se parler via le téléphone, lorsqu'elle lui avait dit :_

_Je te laisse, bye._

_Hé, hé… oh, oh, oh, pas de trait d'humour ou de remarques cinglante ? qu'est-ce qu'y a ?_

_Je ne suis pas d'humeur._

_Pénélope ?_

_C'est ce gars-là… le mec du coffee-shop, il m'a invité. J'ai suivis ton conseil et j'ai refusé._

_Oh, heu… ben je crois que t'as bien fait. J'avais un truc tordu chez ce type._

_Wouaw, t'es un sacré profileur, t'arrive à dire qu'il est tordu avec le peu que je t'ais dit sur lui._

_Garcia, je ne voulais pas…_

_Je me demande si c'est le fait qu'il soit séduisant ou si c'est le fait qu'il s'intéresse à moi qui te fait penser que ce mec est tordu._

_Non…_

_Toi, t'as peut-être pas envie de me sauter, mais ça ne veut pas dire qu'un mec un peu plus sensible et un peu moins superficiel que toi aurait pas envie de moi. Tu veux du cinglant ? Va te faire voir !_

_Elle lui avait raccroché au nez. _

Ils n'en avaient plus reparlés mais cela gênait toujours Derek, car ce qu'il avait dit à Garcia, ce jour là, il ne l'avait pas entendu comme ça. C'en était même très loin. Si seulement elle savait. Peut-être qu'un jour…

De longues minutes s'écoulèrent avant qu'il ne se décide à sortir de sa douche et enfila un pantalon de jogging.

Quelques instants plus tard, la voix de David Bowie ampli l'appartement de Morgan, un sourire se dessina aussitôt sur ses lèvres.

_David Bowie, hein ? est-ce quelqu'un essaierait de me dire quelque chose ?_

Reconnaissant la chanson, son sourire s'élargi encore. « Heroes » cette chanson que Garcia lui avait dit entendre en boucle lorsque l'ambulance l'emmenait à l'hôpital.

_**Je**_

_**Je serais le roi**_

_**Et toi**_

_**Toi tu seras ma reine**_

_**Ben que rien ne les fera partir**_

_**Nous les vainqueront**_

_**Juste pour un jour**_

_**Nous pouvons êtres des héros**_

_**Juste pour un jour**_

_**Et toi,**_

_**Toi tu peux être méchante**_

_**Et moi,**_

_**Je boirai sans arrêt**_

_**Car nous sommes amants**_

_**Et ça, c'est un fait**_

_**Oui, nous sommes amants**_

_**Et c'est une certitude**_

Garcia adorait David Bowie et rien que d'entendre les paroles de la chanson, il pensa à elle. Pénélope ne ressemblait à aucune femme qu'il avait l'habitude de fréquenter, elle était loin d'être quelqu'un de superficiel, qui n'ose pas rire de peur de craqueler son maquillage.

Une femme à part entière qui n'avait pas peur de s'assumer avec qui il se sentait vraiment à l'aise.

Morgan prit son mobile et enfonça le bouton qui composa automatiquement le numéro de Garcia, elle décrocha presque immédiatement. « Salut beau gosse, qu'est ce que je peux faire pour toi ? »

« Hey, ma belle. Je ne te dérange pas au moins ? »

« Jamais… »

« Tu n'as pas envie qu'on aille se boire un café ? » commença-t-il.

« Ola, toi y a un truc qui va pas… laisse-moi prendre mes clés, j'arrive. »

« On se rejoint au coffee-shop ? »

Pénélope mit quelques instants avant de répondre comme une scène lui traversa l'esprit.

_Elle entre dans le coffee-shop tendant sa tasse à Lise-Anne en lui demandant de lui servir son café habituel. Dernière elle, un homme râle sur son ordinateur portable qui vient de bugger…_

« Pénélope ? »

« Hein ? »

Réalisant ce qu'il vient de lui proposer, Derek ce confond en excuses. « Excuse-moi, ma puce, je n'ai pas réfléchit… »

« C'est rien, mon amour, j'arrive, dans trente minutes ? »

« Parfais ! »

Morgan et Garcia raccrochent simultanément.

7


	2. Chapter 2

2

Garcia attendait Morgan assise à une des tables du coffee-shop. Une grande tasse de café fumant devant elle. Un sourire éclaira son visage dès l'instant où elle aperçut son meilleur ami. Derek lui rendit son sourire.

« Hey, beau ténébreux. »

« Hey, ma déesse. » la salua-t-il en posant un baiser sur sa tête avant de s'asseoir face à elle.

Elle l'observa sans rien dire pendant quelques instants.

Il était évident que quelque chose ne tournait pas rond chez Morgan. Non qu'il soit devenu fou ou quelque chose du genre, non, ça certainement pas, mais quelque chose semblait le tourmenter.

C'était évident maintenant. Garcia se leva en s'excusant auprès de lui. Lui assurant qu'elle reviendrait dans cinq minutes.

Garcia se dirigea vers le comptoir, commanda un café et alla ensuite faire usage des commodités, lava ses mains, prit la commande et revint s'assoir à la table face à son meilleur ami, déposant le café face à lui avec un large sourire.

« Tu as l'air d'en avoir besoin. » observa-t-elle.

Derek lui sourit simplement. Comment allait-il lui dire ? Il ne voulait pas lui faire à nouveau du mal mais il devait lui en parler ou il allait en devenir malade. Morgan devait crever l'abcès. L'agent spécial du FBI baissa pourtant la tête quelques secondes avant de relever les yeux vers elle.

_Oh oh, quelque chose ne va vraiment pas là. Morgan s'il te plait mon adonis en chocolat noir, parle-moi. Tu me tortures là._ Pensa-t-elle.

« Parle-moi, Derek. J'ai horreur de te voir comme ça. Qu'est ce qu'il y a ? »

Prenant une grande inspiration en la fixant des yeux, les mots finirent par rouler hors de sa bouche. « Mon ange, tu sais que je t'adore, n'est-ce pas ? »

Un sourire illumina le visage de Pénélope. « Oui, je le sais. » Pourtant, dès qu'elle lui eut donné sa réponse, le sourire qui éclairait son visage quelques secondes auparavant s'effaça comme elle voyait de la tristesse dans les yeux de l'homme assis en face d'elle.

Derek prit quelques instants avant de continuer : « quand Battle t'a tiré dessus, j'ai cru devenir dingue. Je me sentais responsable… ce que je me sens toujours d'ailleurs, mais je m'en veux encore plus de t'avoir blessée parce que je sais que c'est moi qui t'ai poussée dans ses bras. Si je ne t'avais pas dit d'avoir bien fait de lui avoir dit non, parce qu'il y avait quelque chose de louche chez ce type, je pense que tu serais restée sur ta décision et que tu ne serais pas sortie avec lui. C'est ma faute. »

« Derek… » l'interrompit-elle doucement.

Il l'arrêta simplement en posant un doigt sur ses propres lèvres avant de prendre une gorgée de café Latté, fermant les yeux lorsque le liquide coula dans sa gorge et réfléchissant à la façon de lui expliquer les choses pour qu'elle ne les interprète pas de la mauvaise manière.

« Tu te rappelles ce que je t'ai dit ? Je t'ai dit de suivre ton instinct. Et ton instinct, que te disait-il ? »

« ... de ne pas lui faire confiance. »

« Et pourquoi as-tu finalement accepté de sortir avec lui ? » demanda-t-il gentiment.

Pénélope sentit les larmes lui monter aux yeux mais se força néanmoins à répondre à son meilleur ami.

« Parce que ce que tu m'avais dit m'avait blessée. » lui répondit-t-elle alors qu'une larme solitaire roulait le long de sa joue.

Derek acquiesça d'un signe de tête. « Et dis-moi… tu crois franchement que c'est ce que je voulais ? Ce que je t'ai dit alors, ma puce, tu l'as mal compris même si je te comprends. Je sais que je parais superficiel et arrogant, mais je t'assure que ce n'est pas du tout parce que je ne te trouve pas jolie ou sexy ou quoi que ce soit d'autre que je t'ai dit ce que je t'ai dit. Je cherchais simplement à te protéger. »

« Derek, je sais. J'ai été stupide. J'aurais dû vérifier s'il avait des antécédents et, au lieu de ça, je n'ai rien fait et je me suis jetée tête baissée dans la gueule du loup. Je ne t'ai pas écouté, j'ai entendu tes mots, mais je ne les ai pas écoutés parce que je ne voulais pas entendre la voix de la raison qu'était la tienne. De plus j'étais tellement focalisée sur le fait qu'un homme semblait finalement s'intéresser à moi que je n'ai pas réfléchi plus loin. Je ne suis pas le genre de femme dont les hommes rêvent la nuit. Au contraire de toi, tu es le genre d'homme dont toutes les femmes rêvent la nuit, Derek. »

_Si tu savais… je rêve de toi toutes les nuits._

« Pen, arrête de te dévaloriser comme ça. Tu es belle et sexy. Tu es une vraie déesse et les hommes qui ne le voient pas sont des imbéciles. »

« Ne fais pas ça, Derek, s'il te plait. »

« Qu'est ce que je ne dois pas faire ? » demanda-t-il confusément.

« Ne dis pas des choses pareilles. Tu les dis uniquement parce que je suis ta meilleure amie. »

_Oh, Pénélope, si seulement, tu pouvais réaliser… je suis jaloux de Kevin Lynch, parce que c'est lui vers qui tu vas tous les soirs, c'est lui qui te sert dans ses bras. Oh mon Dieu, comment ne l'ai-je pas compris plus tôt ! Si seulement tu savais à quel point je te trouve sexy et que je suis un mec qui rêve de toi quasi toutes les nuits depuis au moins deux semaines ! Mais je ne te dirai rien sur ce que je ressens pour toi, pas encore ou tu pourrais croire que je veux sortir avec toi par sentiment de culpabilité et ça je ne le veux pas._

« Je ne fais que dire ce que je vois. » lui rétorqua-t-il d'un air mystérieux.

De son côté, Pénélope fronça les sourcils mais Morgan lui sourit simplement avant de boire à nouveau de son café.

Garcia décida qu'il ne valait mieux pas trop se poser de questions. Il valait mieux ne pas pousser. Elle finirait surement par trouver une explication à ce qu'il venait de lui dire. Pour le moment, il fallait aller au FBI, ils avaient des assassins à arrêter.

« Allez viens, je t'emmène. » fit-il.

« Mais, Derek, et Esther ? »

« Laisse-là ici, elle ne risque rien, ta voiture adorée. Et pas de mais, tu viens avec moi. »

Pénélope Garcia s'apprêtait à protester mais vu l'expression qu'arborait le visage de Morgan, elle se ravisa : quand il était comme ça, il valait mieux ne pas argumenter avec lui.

Derek Morgan et Pénélope Garcia se levèrent et prirent tous deux leurs cafés avant de sortir du coffee-shop. Les choses n'étaient pas encore complètement éclaircies entre eux mais tous deux se sentaient comme débarrassés d'un énorme poids qui pesait sur leurs épaules.

« Merci pour le café, princesse. »

Pour toute réponse, il eut droit à un sourire. Derek sortit les clés de la poche de son jeans et appuya ensuite sur le bouton qui permettait de déverrouiller les portières du mono-volume. Il contourna le véhicule et ouvrit la portière à sa collègue.

« Merci, mon bon prince. »

Quelques instants plus tard, ils étaient en route pour le bâtiment fédéral du FBI. Se demandant tous les deux ce qui les attendait : à quel genre de monstruosité ils auraient à faire face aujourd'hui. Une chose qu'ils appréhendaient tous deux, comme toute l'équipe d'ailleurs, car ce n'est pas parce qu'ils ne le disaient jamais et qu'ils étaient constamment mis face à l'horrible réalité que pouvait parfois être la vie qu'ils s'y habituaient.

Garcia avait beau être 'à l'abri' dans son sanctuaire, entourée de ses précieux bébés électroniques, lorsqu'elle devait visionner des films qui pouvaient leur donner une indication sur l'identité de l'agresseur ou pire encore de l'assassin, elle était également exposée aux horreurs que le monde pouvait porter.

A suivre…


End file.
